


Embrasser

by Laqv



Category: Embrasser - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laqv/pseuds/Laqv
Kudos: 1





	Embrasser

我会和她拥抱，也只会和她拥抱，相拥的美好……只有和她，才知道

“抓住她……别让她跑了……快!”

“嘶——我闻到了，在那里……”

冰凉的湖水像是野兽一般撕扯着自己的身体，即使是一个alpha，吴映洁也耐不住如此折磨……外面那些凶神恶煞的声音传进她的耳朵，刺激着她的神经，其中惨杂着一些奇怪的响动……不像是人类能发出的声音，她觉得自己漂浮在半空中……那些声音从四面八方侵袭她，但她已经不在乎……反正……她就要离开这里了

三个月前，吴映洁在自己的愿世界自杀身亡……可惜的是……她不仅没能解脱，还被逼在一个奇怪的地方工作，作为赎罪，在各个恐怖的空间内穿梭，凭借着自己的alpha体质，九死一生的活到了现在……不过……也只能是活到现在了

在陷入昏迷的前一刻，她只是想起了自己窗台上那盆多肉，然后……便不再挣扎，朝湖底坠落

就像是其他赎罪者一样，吴映洁不能选择任务，不能选择难度，那没有感情的机器只是会将他们投放到世界里，然后任由他们自生自灭……

就在两个星期前，吴映洁被投放到了这个世界，这个世界的任务还算简单，就是在一家奇葩的别墅里当三天的女仆

对于她来说再简单不过的事情，却在最后一天晚上遇到了瓶颈

那天晚上，她那苛刻的主人要她帮着办一场宴会，既然是恐怖世界里的宴会，这一切就不可能这么简单

吴映洁不仅要克服自己的心理障碍，面无表情的将那一盘腐肉吃进肚，还要妙语连珠的夸赞肉质是多么美味诱人。天知道，自己那两个主人就站在那里瞪大眼睛虎视眈眈的看着自己，只要自己有一丝一毫的不对劲……

她相信，自己就会迅速变成他们盘子里的午餐

三个月的经历下来，她早就习惯和一些人不人鬼不鬼的东西生活，更是见证了各种恐怖的围捕和追杀，很巧的……

这个世界是难度满星的，虽然她并不觉得这个世界很难，但是她还是小心翼翼……毕竟……这个世界，不仅有鬼怪，还有一些心理极度变态的人

比如，自己那一心想和那些东西打好关系的主人……

尽管内心有说不尽的恐惧，但她不得不保持冷静，就像一个没有感情的机器一般完成主人的所有任务，尽可能的让自己消失在他们的视线里，做到存在感为零

为了保命，她小心翼翼的在那些东西之间穿梭……虽然他们都长着人的样子，但这并不能让她放松警惕。

因为，这场舞会的重点，就是这些家伙……带走他们看上的仆人，然后尽情折磨……最后再将他们活生生的吞进肚子里

尽管如此小心，她还是感觉到了，有很多道隐晦的视线落在了自己身上……

不过他们暂时还没有轻举妄动，好似……在等什么一样

一时的走神让她脚下一个踉跄，跌进了一个满是玫瑰香的怀抱……

那一刻，她听见了周围那些东西吸气的声音，立刻的……她就认识到，自己绝对惹到了什么大人物

她那两个狗腿的主人立刻上前，脸上堆满讨好的笑容，甚至为了赔罪，要让人把自己拖下去

可上帝知道，当晚的她实在是生理不适，高烧让她脑袋像是灌了铅一般沉重，她只能为自己的可悲命运默哀，一直克制的小脸上也出现了一种凄凉的表情

她尽力克制自己不去看那“人”身上耀眼的宝蓝色衣裙，只能毕恭毕敬的低着头，然后等着自己变成今晚桌上的一道菜……

叫什么来着……

对，两脚羊

就在吴映洁觉得，自己会变成两脚羊的时候

转折就出现了，被撞到的那个女人突然开口，冷清的声音就像是一支动听的小夜曲，若不是内容同样让她胆颤惊心的话……那就更好了

“这个女仆，我要了……”

吴映洁敢发誓，她绝对看到了自己那丧尽天良的主人在听到这句话时，那满是褶皱的脸上堆满了笑容……

她越发的坚定，自己的生命，绝对会在今天晚上结束

被那女人带着离开的时候，她眼尖的发现，刚刚那些还有所克制的东西瞬间放肆了起来，尖叫声和血肉被撕破的声音不绝于耳

她根本控制不住自己颤抖的身体，即使她是一个alpha，但在这个同样有第二性别之分的世界，她也是得不到太多好处的

身边女人那冷漠的气质就像是雪山一般冻的她发抖，那种寂静……一点都不像活人

想到这点，她就一阵阵眩晕

她只能期待，这个“女人”是个omega，然后自己……

不，即使这样，她也做不到怎么样……

若是这个女人是什么神奇物种，那自己的体质也并不能发挥什么作用

就在她被恐惧包围的时候，无头马车到达了那座黑色的城堡……鲜红的玫瑰开的耀眼，一点都不像是正常的颜色……

她被带进古堡，然后……本应该有人来伺候她来着，就像是……要就餐前，先要把食物洗干净，可那个带着面具的女人却并没有把她交给那些仆人，而是将她抱进了自己的卧室，将吴映洁放在了那灼热的温泉里

热气不断朝自己袭来，那头晕炫目的感觉在那么一瞬间直接爆发……

然后……她看着那个女人摘下面具……在月光下，露出那让人惊艳的容颜

令她绝望的是……

那个女人，居然也是个alpha……

空气中的玫瑰花香直顶的她浑身发软，反观自己那本来强势的威士忌味信息素却在此刻显的有些弱势，若不是她嗅觉出了问题，她甚至嗅出了里面的甜味

迷迷糊糊中，她只记得女人的皮肤格外的苍白

然后……自己就被抱进一个冰冷的怀抱中

那突入而来的寒冷让她下意识的就要撤出去，可身体却不听使唤的发软……

就那样被人吻住唇，温柔的吻却让她开始有些狂霸起来

空气中的玫瑰花香开始将她的信息素吞噬，然后渐渐的融合……

就像是灵魂深处突然开了个口，那一直属于自己的领地被人侵入……可她又无可奈何

早就意志全失的她只想拼命的挣扎离开这里，就像是一只小狮子一般护卫自己的领地，却也只是杯水车薪

随着信息素被完全融合在那玫瑰香中，她全身最柔软的地方也被狠狠的侵入……

手指用力的在那人背后留下两道血痕……被侵入……那种感觉简直坏透了

alpha那早已退化的甬道一次性就吞进去了那庞然巨物，被占有的感觉对于她来说简直比死还难受

不安和恐惧就那样将她包围，在那人有所动作的时候发狠的咬上那人的脖颈……

可那些伤疤确实很快就愈合，没有一点痕迹……

她只能被那人抱在怀里顶撞着，一下一下……侵入她的灵魂，将属于自己的领地一点点占据……

终于……在高潮即将来临时，她还是崩溃的哭出了声音

即使身体的温度高的吓人，但她却只觉得冷

刺骨的寒冷

那个人手足无措的将她搂在怀里，可没有一点温度的怀抱和不断被侵占的感觉并不能带给她什么，她只是一直喊着冷，就像是小奶猫一般呻吟着……

直到高潮来临……身体里那灼热的液体像是要把她烫伤，她才真正的被带进了这欲望的深渊

从温泉转战到那柔软的大床上，玫瑰的香气不断将她包裹……让她无处可逃

终于，当那人冰凉的手抚摸上她的腺体时，她再次忍不住哭出了声

即使声音很软，可嘴上却像只凶猛的小狗一般，狠狠的咬着那人的侧颈

而这，只能换来那人更猛烈的抽插

像是要把自己贯穿一般，从里到外，自己整个人，包括灵魂……

都被染上了那浓烈的玫瑰香气

数不清那人要了自己多少次，数不清自己潮吹了多少次

但吴映洁，确实是被做晕了过去

朦朦胧胧中，她只能听见，那染上情欲的磁性声音在自己耳边说出了像是诅咒一般的话

“宝贝……你一定要乖乖的…你已经是我的了…天南地北……我都能找到你……别想着离开我……别想……”

坠落的感觉一下子就变的迅速，吴映洁惊叫一声从床上起来

黑蒙蒙的屋子内，吴映洁坐在床上，满身冷汗

距离她跳湖寻死已经一个星期，在那天晚上之后，那个女人非但没有吃了自己……反而好生的将自己养在那里

可内心不安的她根本待不住，在一个雨夜从那古堡里跑了出去

结果，出乎意料的，她直接回到了自己的世界

起身下床，打开浴室的灯，眼神不离的盯着镜子里的自己

突然……她的脖颈上缠上了一双手臂，梦里那侵袭神经的玫瑰花香也将她包围

吴映洁微微低头，轻轻在那雪白的皓腕上咬了一口，不出所料……留下的牙印一秒钟就消失不见，整个人被转过去抵在墙上，直视着那人像是黑洞一般要将她吸进去的眼睛……

唇就那样被吻住

谁能想到，这个女人居然就是那传说中的统领，自己回到现实以后……就一直跟在自己身边，忽然出现又忽然消失

她被迫的承受着那人的亲吻，感受她那柔软的舌滑过自己的虎牙，就像是一颗小石子丢进湖水里……激起千层涟漪

“你……哼～你事情都办好了？”

她伸手推了推自己身上的女人，那在自己身上游走的手却越发的肆虐起来

“宝贝……”

她语气幽幽的开口

“宝贝……你今天，多看了那个男人几眼……还让他碰了手……”

满脸写着不高兴的女人直接进入了吴映洁柔软的内穴，一边狠厉的顶弄着她，一边又温柔的问她，简直就是表里不一

吴映洁喘息着，几天前的不爽也浮现在她心上

她一边反客为主的在女人的口腔里肆意妄为，一边又反击到

“你……你不也是……吸过那么多美少女……我说过什么……”

听见她的话，女人挺下了抽插，饶有兴趣的看着她难耐的表情，眼里满是趣味

“宝贝，你吃醋了？”

那人包含着小得意的语气落在吴映洁耳朵里，她不甘示弱的瞪了一眼那个女人，随即反唇相讥到

“吃醋的是你吧，你那……嗯～混……”

还没被她说完，女人就恶劣的继续顶弄起来，心里忍不住对这个女人翻无数个白眼……明明就吃醋了，就是不老实承认错误，不过……她说的也不错

想起自己听到的，吴映洁心里的不舒服越发的强烈，她狠狠的咬上了女人那优美的天鹅颈，语气里满是小朋友被揭穿后的无赖

“是……我就是……嗯～就是吃醋了又怎么样……唔～哪像你，吃醋了都不说……”

被直戳心思的女人有些羞恼，顶弄的力度越来越大，任凭吴映洁怎么求饶都不顶用

终于，忍受不住的她大喊一声

“王鸥!”

然后因为那过多的快感只能窝在王鸥的怀里颤抖

看着那个乖巧的窝在自己怀里的人，王鸥心里越发的甜蜜，当她乖乖的窝在自己怀里时，不管她干了什么，她都追究不下去

她轻柔的吻了吻那人湿润的眼角，眼里满是真挚的爱意

“Baby, yes or no”

她温柔诱惑的语气勾走了吴映洁全部的心神

她眼睫轻轻的颤了颤，嘴角轻轻的勾起，毛茸茸的小脑袋凑到了王鸥的耳边，轻轻对着那敏感的耳朵吹气，语气软了好几个调……

“Of course yes……my lady”

她勾唇笑了笑，獠牙刺入了女孩那柔软的脖颈，血液的香气在她嘴里徘徊，在她那早就死去的味蕾上跳跃

占有与被占有的快感侵入吴映洁的大脑，占有了她的灵魂

“不准离开……我只爱你……”

她听见那人的轻声细语，不再掩饰自己的欲望，伸手搂住那人的后背

“记…嗯～记住了……你只能……只能爱我”

我也，只会爱你

当月光那淡淡的清晖洒满大地，我们会相互拥抱……然后相互占有

宣洒爱意


End file.
